


Cuerdas

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [15]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Recordaría al hombre que una vez fue Shion y lo honraría. No permitiría que ese espectro manchara el recuerdo de lo que fue el cuerpo de su amigo.





	Cuerdas

Debía haber algo más, la presencia de Shion en el Santuario tenía que ver con algún plan, con algo que estaba más allá de él y que no podía explicar fácilmente. Tenía que ser así, porque de otro modo habría que aceptar que su viejo amigo estaba siendo controlado por el dios de la muerte con cuerdas invisibles, sería aceptar que su antiguo patriarca, que el gran caballero dorado que recordaba, se había convertido en un vil títere.

Un títere a la disposición del enemigo, que seguro le habría mentido con la promesa de la vida eterna. Shion no podía ser tan débil como para caer en esa mentira. Shion no querría la vida eterna después de haber pasado por más de una guerra.

Dohko miró el cuerpo rejuvenecido de Shion frente a él, lo estudió, era joven y fuerte, y se dio cuenta de que el momento que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo había llegado. Debía de usar el poder que Atena le otorgó y volver a pelear, justo como 243 años atrás.

Si era un plan que Shion había desarrollado, tuvo que haber previsto la posibilidad de que Dohko se dispusiera a enfrentarlo, si era así, este solo sería otro paso para alcanzar su objetivo. Si no era de esa manera, Dohko acabaría con Shion con sus propias manos, sin importar que al hacerlo, también estuviera acabando con una parte de sí mismo.

Recordaría al hombre que una vez fue Shion y lo honraría. No permitiría que ese espectro manchara el recuerdo de lo que fue el cuerpo de su amigo.


End file.
